


cuddles

by jinniesfood



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Help, It's 12 in the morning, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinniesfood/pseuds/jinniesfood
Summary: grian getting cuddles





	cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intentional

grian couldn't remember how he ended up here.

one moment he was falling off of his base, and the next, he was cuddled up against his boyfriends.

he wasn't complaining though.

his head was rested on mumbo's chest, his arm wrapped securely around his waist. iskall had rested his head on grian's shoulder. ren had managed to squeeze himself between him and iskall, hugging grian's right arm like a teddy bear.

tango had managed to take up grian's entire left side, lips pressed against his shoulders. xisuma was behind tango, seeming to have surrendered the most. he only got to hold grian's hand, fingers linked together.

grian made a mental note to give him extra affection when he woke up.

he never wanted this moment to end.

he really loved his boyfriends.


End file.
